O mais belo dos presentes
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Fic para o aniversário dos gêmeos mais preciosos de SS, Saga e Kanon! Saga acha que não vai dar pra entregar um presente a Kanon no dia deles. E agora? Oneshot, yaoi Saga X Kanon, lemon.


O mais belo dos presentes

Saga POV

Amanhece. O calor do corpo dele, a presença de sua existência, faz com que eu me sinta bem. O fato de eu acordar sempre com ele, aliás, virou rotina... pensei que não me acostumaria mais com isso, mas... me habituei. "Habituar-se" é, bem, uma forma de dizer. Porque na verdade eu não me acostumei _de fato_; claro que ainda parece um milagre quando o vejo comigo pela manhã, mas não exatamente algo inverossímil, ou ainda um sonho, quando tudo ainda estava no início. Agora, me parece perfeitamente possível, embora também perfeitamente maravilhoso. Jamais "viciarei" minha vista ao ver a figura dele, ao tê-lo comigo; não posso, não quero e não consigo ser indiferente.

Bem! O cheiro de orvalho da manhã parece-me maravilhoso, junto com o cheiro e a presença dele. Espreguiço-me, sinto seu braço ainda de forma inconsciente tentar trazer-me para perto de si na cama, pois ainda dorme, mas o afasto delicadamente. Preciso me levantar! Treinar, enfim... ele vai mais tarde, com seu mal costume de não se sentir disposto ao levantar cedo...

Como alguma coisa, tomo um banho rápido e saio. Na porta de nossa casa, repentinamente, lembro do _dia_ que é hoje, chamando-me internamente de apatetado, imbecil, sem memória, etc... hoje é _nosso aniversário!_ Mais precisamente, o aniversário _dele_! Droga! E eu sequer felicitei-o! Por que diabos não lembrei?

Agora é tarde. Devo ir ao treino, esperá-lo e só então poderei cumprimentá-lo. Mas é tão pouco! Apenas um cumprimento? Não mereceria ele mais do que isso? Um... presente! É isso, algo que simbolizasse de maneira objetiva o que sinto por ele, tudo que ele significa para mim. Mas agora?! Agora, tão em cima da hora, arrumar alguma coisa? Onde? Como? Não dá...

Contrariado, deixo o senso de dever falar mais alto do que a vontade de agradá-lo. Lembro do ano passado, quando finalmente nos reencontramos... a surpresa que foi tudo aquilo, a ilusão que pareceu ser no início; o dia de folga que Atena e Shion nos deixaram... eles sabiam que nós dois gostaríamos de ficar juntos em nosso primeiro real reencontro após treze anos. Hoje, no entanto, não há folga alguma. Devemos cumprir nossos deveres; já tivemos um ano inteiro para refletir sobre nós mesmos, reatar nossos laços que na verdade sempre estiveram fortemente atados... em suma, o período de "adaptação" acabou. Vamos, os dois, treinar sim.

Para afastar o pensamento de ansiedade da mente, começo a me exercitar com vigor. A endorfina não é-me suficiente; o corpo já está acostumado demais com atividade física pura e simplesmente. Preciso de algo mais forte!

Chamo alguns aprendizes. Claro que não "pego tão pesado" com eles; não são sequer Cavaleiros formados... mas ensiná-los me ajuda a pensar em outras coisas. Até a hora em que, algum tempo depois, quando chega a hora de irmos almoçar, um dos aspirantes diz:

- Feliz aniversário, senhor Saga! Pena seu irmão não estar aqui para eu lhe dizer o mesmo.

- Ahn... obrigado.

O pesar volta a minha mente. E com ele, percebo que Kanon simplesmente não veio treinar pela manhã! Ou foi fazê-lo em outro lugar, sendo que não está autorizado a isso. Aquele pilantra!

Vou para casa, contrariado. Lidiya, a criada, me felicita como fez exatamente há um ano atrás, Respondo secamente e ela estranha; não costumo ser assim, principalmente após a volta de Kanon. Meus sorrisos se tornaram mais freqüentes no último ano; meu semblante triste foi substituído pela serenidade que eu tinha antes de _tudo aquilo _acontecer; apesar de tudo, a maioria das pessoas parece ter me perdoado. Algumas me tratam com frieza e despeito velado, tais como Aioria. Não o culpo; não é obrigado a gostar de mim. No entanto, mesmo assim me respeita. Um respeito frio e soturno, mas respeita.

Diabos, por que estou pensando nessas coisas? Ah, sim; lembrei de tudo isso porque no último ano tenho sido simpático a todos, e dessa vez não o fui com a minha boa criada. Estou deixando meu humor se influenciar pelo fato de Kanon não ter ido treinar... ora vamos, Saga, até parece estar agindo como criança!

Vou ao banheiro. Nada de Kanon em casa, pelo visto! Onde se meteu ele? Justo hoje?!

Um braço enlaça minha cintura repentinamente, enquanto preparo a água quente da banheira. Uma exclamação fugaz de susto escapa de minha garganta, e eu viro para trás. Meu... meu irmão!!

- Kanon!! O que faz aqui?! Por que não foi treinar? Por um acaso não sabe que dia é hoje?! – tais perguntas saem de minha boca num único fio, sem pausas.

- E você parece saber? Saiu da cama e de casa sem sequer me desejar um "feliz aniversário"...

- Eu... eu... pensei que estivesse dormindo e não quis acordá-lo!

- Você lá tem escrúpulos quando o assunto é me acordar? Geralmente me sacode e diz: "Vamos, Kanon, os treinos nos esperam!"

- Isso quando se trata de... treinos! Não o acordei porque saí mais cedo do que o habitual, pois... havia alguns rapazes a mais para treinar! E por falar em "treinar", aonde diabos você estava que eu não o vi?!

- Cuidando disso – e então Kanon tira as mãos detrás das costas e mostra... uma corrente com pingente. Mas... um pingente? Como?

- Kanon... isso... é para...

- Pra você. Abra-o!

- Abrir... o...

- O pingente, isso mesmo! Ele se desdobra em dois. Abra.

Faço o que ele me diz. Antes, porém, reparo em uma inscrição, gravada na frente do mesmo. "Mais que irmãos", é o que diz. Dentro dele, há duas pequenas gravuras nossas... do tempo da infância. Uma encosta na outra quando o fecho. Reparo atrás do pendente, e leio mais uma inscrição: um "S" e um "K", unidos.

- Eu... eu... – apenas consigo balbuciar.

- O que achou de meu presente?

- Ele é lindo! É... muito bonito mesmo... – e ao dizer tais coisas, já não sei se me refiro apenas ao pingente ou... a ele também, meu irmão, meu gêmeo, meu amado companheiro.

- Fico feliz por ter gostado! – ele exclama com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigado, Kanon... é muito mais do que eu poderia desejar. Mas... você não devia ter faltado ao treino apenas por causa disso!!

- Ontem à noite, antes de ir para casa, fui pedir uma dispensa especial a Shion, prometendo fazer horário a mais de treino amanhã. À noite! Se você quiser me acompanhar, já que adora desempenhar esse tipo de função...

- Eu... está bem, já que ele diz assim! Que droga, Kanon, você me desconcerta todo!

Um riso feliz e intenso é ouvido por mim. Ele ainda consegue rir de minha debilidade quando o assunto é ele!

- Tudo bem, Saga. – e ao dize-lo abraça-me de forma intensa e carinhosa – Tudo bem. O que importa hoje é ver você feliz.

- Eu... feliz... mas eu sequer lhe dei algo! Desculpe, não consegui providenciar...

- Claro, só pensa nos treinos! Desde os dez anos de idade é a mesma coisa. Mas não tem problema! Você, e apenas você, é o meu presente mais querido...

E após dizer isso, seus lábios encostam-se nos meus. Fecho os olhos, sentindo um tremor quente e agradável percorrer-me a espinha. O mesmo desde a adolescência. Não pode ser paixão isso! Tenho mais de trinta anos, e tal ardor é exatamente igual há mais de quinze anos! A paixão, segundo os "especialistas" tolos que tentam explicá-la fisicamente, não dura mais do que quatro anos, período suficiente para que o casal possa ficar junto, procriar e ver os filhos nascerem... mas o detalhe em nosso caso é que não somos procriáveis, por sermos homens; e além de tudo, somos irmãos gêmeos! Para quê passar o DNA adiante com... alguém igual?

Não; não é essa a nossa intenção. Não sei direito qual é, mas... para quê explicá-la? Não é apenas paixão, não é sequer apenas amor... é algo ainda a mais, assim como diz a expressão "Mais que irmãos" inscrita no pingente dele.

Lentamente, Kanon começa a me despir. Mas, como há um ano atrás, eu o advirto sobre a presença da criada em casa.

- Hum... Saga, estamos no banheiro. É só fechar a porta e fingir que estamos tomando banho na banheira... mas pra isso é necessário não gemermos nem um pouquinho. Como... como fizemos naquela noite em que encontrei você clandestinamente na Sala do Mestre, há bem uns oito anos, lembra?

- Un... não me lembre dessa época!!

- Está bem... está bem, Saga! Posa de "homem forte", mas no fundo sempre foi carente!

- Agora não o sou mais...

Puxo-o para meus braços e nos beijamos novamente. Antes que as coisas se aprofundem, no entanto, fechamos as janelas e a porta do banheiro. Em seguida nos despimos, enchemos a banheira e entramos nela, nus.

Beijos e carícias lentas precedem o ato em si. Kanon... jamais se esqueça de que a pessoa que mais amo... é você...

Deixo que ele me tome. "Deixar" é termo vago; entrego-me e tomo-o também, agindo de maneira ativa no ato. Aproximo-me o máximo que posso dele, unindo-me mais uma vez àquele que escolhi não apenas como consorte, mas como amado eterno.

Algumas pessoas dizem que sexo tem de ser algo violento, ou na melhor das hipóteses algo que seja feito para satisfazer um desejo altamente egoísta. Conosco nunca foi assim. Sempre foi um ato de _união_ acima de tudo, como se apenas reafirmássemos o que sempre fomos na condição de gêmeos: unidos.

Alguns outros também "comemoram" aniversário de casamento ou namoro, mas nós...? Apenas comemoramos aniversário de existência, dado que não somos _apenas_ namorados, e dado também que não viemos a nos conhecer: saímos literalmente um do outro. E quem mais eu poderia deixar entrar em mim, do que alguém que já foi _eu_?

Quando "tudo" acaba, o momento de nosso amor ainda está longe de acabar. Acariciamo-nos, dizemos frases belas um ao outro... desfrutamos da companhia mútua, enfim. No entanto... os treinos, sempre eles. Advirto-o de que precisamos nos banhar e comer algo, para ainda sobrar tempo à digestão antes dos exercícios mais pesados.

- Hum! E se almoçarmos algo diferente hoje? – ele diz, ainda mantendo o ar alegre no rosto.

- O... o que?

- Isto! – ele sai da banheira e vai até o armário do banheiro. De lá, retira... um cesto de cerejas!

- Da... daonde tirou isso?!

-Acha que gastei toda minha manhã apenas indo ao ourives buscar o pingente? Oras, fui comprar algumas dessas delícias e as escondi aqui antes de você chegar em casa! Afinal, você merece, Saga...

- Tolo! Não apenas eu, mas você também!!

E ao rirmos ambos, nos beijamos em seguida, para comermos algumas das frutas ainda no banho mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

É noite. O treino foi "puxado" aos nossos discípulos! Agora que tem de cuidar da formação de outras pessoas, Kanon parece ter-se tornado um pouco mais responsável do que costumava ser. Lidiya trouxe-nos um bolo ao cair da noite, e nos felicitou também. Nossa "festa" durou até agora a pouco, aliás. Porém, precisamos dormir. Para mais um dia de treinos e esforços...

- Boa noite, Saga! Feliz restinho de aniversário a você! – meu irmão diz, deitando ao meu lado e aconchegando-se em mim, como sempre fazemos.

- Boa noite, Kanon... felicidade para sempre é o que eu mais lhe desejo...

- Como posso não ser feliz com você ao meu lado?

Sorrimos e deixamos o sono nos embalar. A idéia de que meu irmão e eu fomos um presente concebido um ao outro não me deixa... mesmo após eu ter dormido e estar sonhando.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E saiu!! Saiu, não acredito! Quase não faço fic nenhuma pros gêmeos esse ano! Mas eu tive que dar um jeito!! _

_Bem, está aí! Um "recorte" do cotidiano deles, bem "crônica" mesmo, nada demais... apenas pra não deixar o dia passar em branco! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
